The path i walk
by Heavenly Fox
Summary: The fox attacked 4 years earlyer and was sealed in Naruto but No-one was told at the age of eight Naruto retires from the life of a Shnobi but eight years later he is forced to take up his blade once more to help a young girl rateing will change later on
1. Dreams of the past

AN: I DONT OWN NARUTO.

_Darkness encrouched upon the small Village at the top of the SnowFlower pass, A lone figure steped out of the quickly fortified village to confront the Battalion Rock Ninja but in the darkness they where unable to see what he looked like. The Iwa Nin where ordered to wipe out the village and hold the pass so that the following Battalion's could enter Fire country with ease witout fear of Ambush or retalitory strikes from behind them as they marched on to the Village Hidden in the leaves, they stood and watched the lone figure approach them from the village the figure stoped about half-way between them and the small ammount of saftey the village wall's provided._

_"I wish to speak to the comander of this Battalion." the figure shouted, The Iwa Nin could tell from his voice that he was young and some of the men started to laugh but they where quickly silenced as their leader steped forward and ordered them to be siletnt which was accompined by a stern glare which promised pain if they didnt complie, stepping forward the commander walked out and stoped about ten feet from the man who faced them down with out a shread of fear in is posture. At first they didnt speak they just looked at each other which made some of the Iwa Nin nervious. Then their commander spoke._

_" Why do you wish to speak to me all you are doing is delaying the inivatable destruction of your village" at this the figure gave out a light chuckle which caused the Commander to raise his eyebrows_

_"Sorry to bust your little bubble but i cant let you do that...but i will give you a choice...leave now or all of you will die" the figure said in a voice which sent shiver's down some of the Iwa Nin's spine's_

_"Oh and what make's you think that you can kill us all...you are just one measly little boy playing a man's game" this caused some of the Iwa nins to laugh. but the figure stayed still_

_"So which will you take life or death" the figure replied as he raised his hand to his sholder and grasped the hilt of his blade, As his hand grasped the handle the Iwa Nin's tensed ready to leap into action at the slightest movement of the figure, the commander let out a resounding laugh and grasped his own blade_

_"Very well boy if it's a fight you want it's a fight you will have but first tell me boy what is your name." the commander saw the boy smile and let out a small chuckle_

_"If you wish to know some-one's name you should give your's first" the Iwa Nin's gasped at the audacity of the boy but the commander just laughed_

_"You've got some ball's kid ill give you that, I am Rokku Ryu...Iwa's Stone Dragon" the boy simply nodded meaning he had heard of the man " And you"_

_"I am Namikaze Naruto your executioner" as the Iwa Ninja heard his name they let loose their hate at the son of the man who slaughtered their fellow Ninja's in the Leaf/Rock war. The commander kept his face calm while inside he was shouting and jumping around with glee for he was about to kill the son of the Yondamie Hokage their most hated enemy_

_"Then come...come meet your death Namikaze" and with that he drew his blade and launched him self at naruto who quickly drew his balde and blocked Rokku's strike trying not to let his knees buckle against the strenght that Rokku was applying to is blade but Naruto looked at him and smiled_

_Rokku could almost laugh at the boy and his attempt not to buckle under the strenght that he was putting into his blade but he then saw Naruto smileing and say the last two words which him-self and all the other Iwa ninja whould hear_

_"...Awake...Benihime" and everything dissipered in a flash of crimson._

_**kk end of the prolouge. please tell me what you think about it. cheers peeps**_


	2. The Bridge

Naruto awoke to the sound of tapping, grogaly he opened his eye's and yawned looking around his run down apartment and the sake bottle laying on the floor he groaned and rubed his temples when he heard the tapping noise again turning his head he looked at the window and saw a silver hawk tapping on the window, lazealy he reached over and opened the window, the Hawk hopped through the window and landed on his shoulder

"Naruto-san we have a problem" the hawk said getting Naruto's attention

"What is it Kira"

"It seam's that their is fighting on the Bridge" Kira relpied

"Who...and where is Shiro" Naruto asked as he looked around the apartment for his companion

"it seam's it is a team from Konaho fighting against two mist ninja but Gato has gathered a rather large force of merc's and is heading towards the bridge as we speak to kill them all after they finish fighting with the hope that they either kill each other or they are too tired to fight back...also Shiro is chaseing butterfly's" Kira finished with a chuckle, as soon as the words had left Kira's beak Naruto was dressed and straping his sword to his back

"well then let's even the odd's shall we Kira" Naruto said with a smile on his face as he leaped out of the window, as he jumped he told Kira to fly over the bridge and keep him informed while he went to find Shiro

**At The Bridge:**

Azuma was tired and running low on chakra as was his opponent looking around he spared a moment to check on his team, all three of them where panting and on their knees their opponent was the same, turning back to Zabuza who wasnt fairing any better, raiseing his trench-knife's he looked Zabuza in the eye's

"Let's finish this"

"Gladly" Zabuza replied as he lifted his sword onto his shoulder and ran at Azuma who did the same, an almighty Clang was heard as their blades met neither one able to get the advantage over the other as they where strugaling, the sound of some-one clapping was heard through the dimming mist breaking away they both looked towords the sound. They saw Gato backed by over two hundred merc's

"Well well well...it look's like the demon of the mist is no more then a weakling" Gato said while laughing

"Gato...what the hell are you doing here...this wasnt part of the deal" Zabuza shouted at the Short Tycoon who just laughed

"Of course not i planed to kill you as soon as you had finished the job any way but dont worry your little bitch will soon follow you after my men have had their way with her and that blonde girl, plus it's cheaper to pay this lot then you and your whore"

At these words Zabuza was in a rage

"You bastered...you had this planed all along"

"Of course...now be a good demon and die" as he said these words the merc's began to make there way forward, Zabuza and Azuma quickly ran over to their Team and partner looking at them Azuma asked

"Can you fight" with worry on his face even though he was a Jonin along wiht Zabuza and Haku they where tired, the three Genin's looked at him

"Sorry Sensi im out of Chakra" Ino replied as she tried to stand

"Same here Sensi" replied Choji and Shikamaru, Sighing to him self he looked at Zabuza and Haku

"What about you to...im almost out" Zabuza looked as if he was going to pass out any-moment along with Haku

"Sorry Azuma but it look's like where done but we wont be going alone" Zabuza said as he lifted his sword and placed it on his shoulder and turned to face the Merc's and got ready to charge, as they all gathered their remaing Chakra they heard and ear-pirceing screach, looking up they saw a silver hawk, a small smile formed on Zabuza and Haku's face's which confused Azuma and when he asked what it was about they just pointed at the bird.

"Kira...that...means...he's comming" Haku said with a smile on her face, Zabuza just nodded and droped his sword on the bridge, Gato who saw this took it as a a sign that they where giving up and told his men to attack as soon as they started to move their was another Ear-pirceing screach moment's afterwards their was a mazzive Roar comming from the end of the bridge makeing everybody look, out of the mist walked a man around 16 years of age holding a sword in his right hand pointing at the ground and on his left their was a fully grown White tiger as they walked towards Gato and his merc's the mist swirled around them they reached Azuma,his team zabuza and haku's side and they man looked over them then he looked at Zabuza

"You look like shit" as he said that he turned and continued walking towards Gato

Azuma looked at Zabuza " Who's that" to which Zabuza and Haku chuckled "That my friend is the Red Storm" at hearing this Azuma's Jaw hit the floor, the Red Storm as an SS-Ranked Shnobi in other words if you saw him you where to flee and not engage

"Now now Gato i know you wernt about to do what i think you wher going to do"

"Yeah i can do anyting i want I OWN THIS PLACE...KILL HIM" and with that the merc's rushed the man who just stood their

"Let me handle this Shiro"

"Fine" The Tiger said and walked back to Haku to get some attention which she gladly gave.

The man looked at the charging Merc's and brought his sword up to his side holding it parralel to the bridge. "Awake...Benihime" he wispered as the sword flashed crimson which made the Merc's stop and look at each other, one of the more braver one's shouted out

"COME ON ITS ONLY ONE MAN...YOU GONNA LET ONE MAN SCARE YOU AWAY FROM THE VIRGEN PUSSY WHICH IS WAITING" at this the rest of the Merc's shouted and ran at the man again not noticeing the killing intent pouring off him

Ino was scared first they where attacked by the Demon brothers, then Zabuza then after they thought he was dead he showed up at the bridge with the hunter nin who they thought had killed Zabuza now their was a load of Merc's who wanted to rape her, with this revalation she started to cry as she did she felt a nudge on her leg's lifting her face she saw the blue eye's of the man's white tiger looking at her, with out thinking she latched onto the tiger wraping her arms around him crying into his fur

"Dont worry cub, they wont get you" Ino was shocked that the tiger had just spoken raiseing her haed away from the tiger's coat she looked the tiger in the eye's

"h-how can y-you be s-sure" She asked trying not to start crying again

"Becuse he will never let that happen...trust in him" at this ino just nodded her head and rested her head on the tiger's shoulder again

Naruto was pissed at what these men where about to do he was about lose control and rip them apart when he heard a soft voice in his mind

_"normally i whould say not to let anger controll you but these filth desirve to die...are you ready my beloved..shall we dance"_ at hearing these words a small smile formed on Narout's lips

"yes Benihime...we shall" he wispered as he ran at the Merc's, he was about Ten feet away when he said one word which sealed the Merc's fate

"Shunpo" and he dissapered then he reappered next to Gato his sword at his throat which was dripping with blood and with that all the Merc's droped to the bridge every-one of them where dead.

The group of ninja where stuned they hadnt even sean him move their thought's where messed up at the sight until Shiro Answered their unasked question

"Shunpo" they all turned to Shiro " What do you mean Shunpo?" Zabuza asked

"Shunpo is the jutsu he created after he was told he whould never be given his inheritance by Konaho's Council" at this all of them where shocked thinking why they whould do something like that while Shiro just chuckled " Its better then his father's prised jutsu which is the reason why he wasnt given his inheritance" hearing this Ino being inquisitive as alway's asked " Who was his father" Shiro just looked her in they eye's " His father was Namikaze Minto"


End file.
